


The 'Must Read' Wraith (and Wraith-related) Fanfic Report

by bagheerita, Eos_x



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Essays, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Meta, Multi, Other, Rare Pairings, Recommendations, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: Want more Todd? Need more Steve? Got a hankering for some bug!John or other Iratus shenanigans? Or how about AUs and Slash-fics and Crack - oh my!Compiled by a pair of SGA fanfic readers and writers, this essay is here to help you find your way to more Wraith and Wraith-related fanfiction. And some suggestions to fall even further down that rabbit hole...
Relationships: Jennifer Keller/Todd the Wraith, John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, Original Stargate Wraith Character(s)/Other(s), Rodney McKay/Todd the Wraith, Teyla Emmagan/Michael Kenmore
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: "On your (book)marks - Get Set - Go!"





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> * Chapter 1: an introduction to SGA and all things Wraith.  
> * Chapter 2: where to look for more great fanfiction.
> 
> A very BIG thank you to the contributors for all of the fantastic recommendations, reviews, and summaries!  
> *Feel free to leave a comment with anything we've missed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks! An intro to the world of the Wraith and some helpful links so you can dive further down the rabbit hole...

**  
  
**

_**Welcome fellow Wraith followers!** _

If you are like us, you have been devouring all of the deliciously Wraithy fanfics that you can get your hands on and you’re eager for more, more, MORE! Or perhaps you’re new to the SGA fandom and you’re feeling a little lost (we’ve all been there). You know you’re interested in the Wraith (or various other Wraith-related topics) but you’re not sure where to start. Well, look no further!

Recently, there was a short challenge called “On your (book)marks - get set - go!” and this little essay, in addition to a fabulous collection of bookmarks, was the result. Members of the SGA fandom went crazy adding bookmark links to our favourite Wraith and Wraith-related stories so that they’d all be in one convenient place. You’re welcome to add more of your favourites to the challenge itself here: 

[https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Must_Read_Wraith_fics_list ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Must_Read_Wraith_fics_list)

Or you can comment below and we can add them to this rec list as well as to the bookmarked fics in The Hivemind. But first, here is some more information about the Wraith, where they fit into the Stargate mythos, and also links to other resources.

**_A long time ago in a TV studio far, far away..._**

Before we get to the various resources, a quick bit of info for those who are new to this fandom. Stargate Atlantis ran for five seasons (2004-2009) as a spin-off from SG-1, itself inspired by the 1994 film Stargate. The story of SGA (as the second spin-off show is often abbreviated) followed a group of scientists and military personnel who stepped through Earth’s stargate and ended up in the fabled city of Atlantis, which happened to be deep underwater in another galaxy (because, of course). The people of the Pegasus galaxy were terrorized by an alien race known as the Wraith who feed on human life force through a ‘handmouth’ mechanism in the centre of their right palm.

 **The first Wraith** were originally theorised to have come about due to the genetic interaction and subsequent evolution of Iratus bugs (a creature native to the Pegasus galaxy) and humans. The SGA Legacy books (set post-season 5) tell a different story. The Ancients’ (Alterans’) quest for immortality led them to conduct experiments on humans from the Pegasus galaxy. Of the 100 females and 100 males, only 9 females and 99 males survived the experiments. The survivors utilised their new telepathy skills to trick their guards into letting them escape and they fled from captivity. After being turned away from their original homes, they formed their own communities and culture. 

So how did these terrifying space vampires become the sensation that continues to enthrall us so many years later? For starters, they are powerful, dominating, different, and unapologetically arrogant. But they’re also alluring, captivating, unique, and absolutely fascinating to read about. Much of their culture and society were not explored in the show, leaving plenty of room for writers to get creative and develop all kinds of Wraith headcanon for fans to enjoy.

**Season one** presented the Wraith as one-dimensional monsters, the bad guys of Pegasus. We caught a glimpse into their world here and there in the show, and even met a few queens, but the turning point came mid-season 3 in the fan-fave episode ‘Common Ground’. Little did we know then that Sheppard joining forces with a Wraith (later to be named ‘Todd’) to escape the Genii would begin one of the most fascinating and complicated relationships that (for us, at least) shaped the rest of the series. Sheppard and his frenemy Todd have gone on to dominate Wraith fanfiction, but more about our star-tattooed antagonist later. 

**In the early days of SGA fanfiction** , the Wraith were portrayed rather poorly. Hives were stinky, sticky, freezing hellholes and the Wraith were genderless beastly creatures referred to as ‘it’ who had putrid breath and little to no humanity. These days, whether they’re positioned as goodies or baddies (or somewhere-in-betweenies), fanfiction brings us complex characters, gloriously detailed headcanon, and stories we can really sink our teeth into. Some stories include a bit of teeth-sinking action too…

 **What’s in a name?** For those who don’t know, the Wraith do not share their names with humans. This is, in part, because they communicate primarily by telepathy and their ‘names’ are more like mind-impressions. This led the inventive Sheppard to give names to each Wraith the Expedition had major dealings with. Thus we have Wraith known as Todd, Steve, Michael, Kenny, and Bob… 

If you’ve read the SGA Legacy books, which are the licensed continuation of SGA, there is a sort of hive name given for most Wraith which is a shorthand version of their mind-impression. Some fics follow this style of naming, so you’ll find designations like Guide (Todd), Lastlight (Michael), and Bonewhite (Kenny). Other fandom authors chose to use their own creative naming systems.

 **Wraith-related fics** deal with things like Iratus bug attacks, the transformation of a man into a bug, human/Wraith hybrids, organic seeding of hive ships from a human host and more Wraith-related goodness. With such fantastic source material, most inspired by episodes of the show, it’s no wonder that there is a wealth of excellent fanfiction out there.

You can head on over to chapter 2 to find our listing of some fics that do a great job exploring Wraith characters and Wraith-related culture and interactions.

**_But wait! I want more..._**

...okay, stop pouting, Bob. (That's Bob over there on the right). If the fanworks presented on AO3 aren’t quite enough to satisfy your love of all things Wraith, here are some helpful ideas and links:

**Other fanworks on AO3**

Don’t forget that stories aren’t the only things you can delve into. There’s artwork, photo manipulations, cover art for fics, podfics, and videos. Just a reminder that you can add the medium you want into the AO3 filters and see what comes up!

 **Published stories**

There are a whole bunch of published books available in hard copies or e-books that contain sanctioned stories based in the SGA universe. 

**Novels - Stargate Legacy:** This series of licensed novels is set directly after the end of season 5, beginning with Atlantis still in San Francisco and the expedition members keen to get back to Pegasus. When they eventually do (because of course they do!), they have plenty of Pegasus style shenanigans to contend with, including attempts to negotiate an armistice of sorts with the Wraith. A main feature of the written novels over the show is that narrative PoV is shared by several characters, and so we are able to see into the minds of some of the Wraith and get more exposure to their culture.

  1. _Homecoming_ by Jo Graham & Melissa Scott.
  2. _The Lost_ by Jo Graham & Amy Griswold. 
  3. _Allegiance_ by Melissa Scott & Amy Griswold.
  4. _The Furies_ by Meg Burden & Jo Graham.
  5. _Secrets_ by Meg Burden & Melissa Scott. 
  6. _The Inheritors_ by Melissa Scott, Amy Griswold & Jo Graham. 
  7. _Unascended_ by Jo Graham & Amy Griswold. 
  8. _Third Path_ by Melissa Scott & Jo Graham. 



**Anthologies (SGA & SG1 short stories) **

  1. Far Horizons - While the stories "Bone Music" and "A Blade of Atlantis" reference the Wraith, the main story to read in this volume is "Consort," which focuses on Guide (Todd) and how he works with other members of his hive to end the threat posed by the Replicators thousands of years before the beginning of the show.
  2. Points of Origin - TBA.
  3. Homeworlds - TBA. 



**There are fifteen novels set during the show as well one set after season 5, along with additional material found here:**

  * Books: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Stargate_literature>
  * Comics: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Stargate_comics>
  * Audiobooks: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Stargate_audiobooks>



**Websites**

  * More SGA info: Stargate Command - <https://stargate.fandom.com/wiki/Stargate_Wiki>, Fanlore - <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page>. Comprehensive info and explanations, SGA Newsletter - <https://sga-newsletter.livejournal.com/>, and SGA Noticeboard - h[ttps://sga-noticeboard.livejournal.com/](https://sga-noticeboard.livejournal.com/)
  * Fan-made sites: The Wraith Defenders Club - <https://wdc-project.draco-stellaris.de/>


  * Online communities: The Hivemind on AO3 - <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Hivemind>. 


  * More fanfiction: Crossroads - <https://www.fictionresource.com/sga/index.php> (fics based on slash pairings), Fanfiction - <https://www.fanfiction.net/> and Adult Fan Fiction - <http://www.adult-fanfiction.org/html-index.php>
  * Recommendation lists: <http://www.ratcreature.net/fannish_stuff/sga_thematiclist_aliens.php> (alien cultures/non-human aliens) and h[ttp://www.ratcreature.net/fannish_stuff/sga_thematiclist_wraithtransform.php](http://www.ratcreature.net/fannish_stuff/sga_thematiclist_wraithtransform.php) (Wraith/Iratus bug transformations).
  * SGAstoryfinders - <https://sgastoryfinders.livejournal.com/> or SGAgenrefinders - <https://sgagenrefinders.livejournal.com/>


  * The Internet Archive’s Wayback Machine: <https://archive.org/web/> (if you have a URL for an old story). 
  * _SGA merchandise - Red Bubble:<https://www.redbubble.com/shop/stargate+atlantis+wraith>_



**The story behind this essay**

**_Once Upon a Time…_ **

...we took a look at the recommended bookmarked stories in the challenge collection and decided to collate them under helpful headings based on characters and pairings, and also genres and tropes that aren't always consistently tagged for. Under each heading, you’ll find the ‘must read’ stories as well as some suggestions for further reading, listed in alphabetical order by title.

We've also added little blurbs here and there to help you navigate the wonderful world of fanfiction. Each story will have a rating, as well as any romantic pairings, and a brief summary of the storyline. We’ve stuck mostly to fics from AO3 but there are a few from other sites. If you like one of our recommendations, check out what else that author has to offer. Most of the writers mentioned here have many more great SGA fics for you to enjoy. 

As always, the best thing you can do as a lover of fanfiction is to share the love. Click that ‘kudos’ button, add a comment, and recommend your favourite fics to others. That’s what keeps the authors writing!

**Happy reading!**

**_*Chime sound* Time to turn the page to Chapter 2..._ **


	2. The Wraith Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here are the much-anticipated Wraith 'files' full of helpful info and suggestions.

****

**_Hey, you just gotta read this..._ **

So where do you start when there are so many fics with tags like _wraith, wraith feeding, wraith enzyme, iratus, bug, transformation, xenophilia, and alien biology_...? Well, this first section contains the various series and stand-alone stories that just **have to be read**. We’ve got two lists for you to delve into; stories rated Mature/Explicit and stories rated General/Teen. 

_**Note: any stories that are not yet complete are indicated by (WIP) for Work In Progress.** _

**Mature/Explicit**

**_Unnatural Selection_** by Auburn. (Mature). John/Todd/Rodney. This story is still #1 when it comes to fics involving a Wraith as a main but be warned - it is not for the faint-hearted! It clocks in at over 160,000 words, but it’s not only the length of the tale that is impressive. Auburn delivers a sensational alternate reality where Todd, John, Rodney, and others end up on the Destiny, the ship from Stargate Universe, with no way home. Featuring some imaginative Wraith xenobiology, we read along as Todd goes through a unique transformation and begins the process of converting the Destiny into a Wraith ship. He wants to make some of the humans part of his ‘hive’ and create a new future for them all. Packed with Wraith 'science’ and thrilling adventures, this story is wonderfully dark and demonstrates tremendous world-building. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_And the World Will Live as One_** **_series_** by Mortissimo. (mostly Mature). Ronon/OWC, John/Todd (developing). A Wraith, lost and found on Atlantis, among old friends, new allies, and older family. 
  * **_Bloodborne series_** by Ashkaztra. (Teen/Explicit). Vampire!John/Todd. Ancient-inflicted medical vampirism is making John's life complicated. Todd helps him prioritize.
  * **_Crash Site Alpha_** _by MalsWords._ (Explicit). Todd/John. John and Todd crash on an alien planet and have to finally face the tension they've been carrying for years.
  * **_Ichor_** by Lobelia321. (Explicit). John/OWC. John is trapped, on a desert island, with a Wraith. This is slash (sort of) with a very different and fascinating take on Wraith biology. Dark tone and the ending is not easy but it's so very, very powerful.
  * **_My Name Forevermore series_** by Bagheerita. (mostly Explicit). John/Todd. A series exploring the relationships between the Wraith and the many other civilizations that make up the Pegasus Galaxy.
  * **_Planetfall series_** by Dragonflower1. (Explicit). John/Todd. Postseason 5 on Earth. John and Todd must come to terms with the strength of the feelings growing between them before it’s too late.
  * **_Notes on the Pharmacodynamics of Irato Sapiens_** by Mavet. (Explicit). John/Todd. John and Todd are imprisoned together and have to try to escape. Fascinating xenobiology. 
  * **_This Flesh is a Work in Progress_** by Pakeha. (Explicit). Todd/John. Todd tries to help John when he discovers that the human is suffering from changes brought on from that time he was a bug...
  * **_When Stars Collide series_** by Palatinedreams. (Mostly Mature). John/Todd. Currently four stories centring on John/Todd with a variety of engrossing scenarios for this pairing to deal with.



**General/Teen**

**_The Wraithling Tales_** by Perryvic. (Gen). This fic is a collection of superbly written Wraith-lore ‘stories’ that are based on the humans who have become famous throughout the Pegasus galaxy. Written as though they are being told to Wraithlings when they’re young, they are entrancing and the language is spot-on in the Wraith ‘voice’. Read all about The Warrior, The Thinker, The Healer, The DreamWalker, The Runner, The Half-Wild... this is a captivating look at how the Wraith view the people from Atlantis and how legends are created within an alien culture. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_All the Better to Eat You With, My Dear_** by Eos1969. (Teen). Rodney puts on a pantomime and Torren insists Todd gets to play the big bad wolf in the ever-unraveling performance.
  * **_Beneath the Mourning Door_** by Queen of the Red Skittle (Gen). A young woman is unprepared for the impact of saving a dying Wraith. Detailed world-building and excellent Wraith headcanon. (fanfiction.net). 
  * **_Fever Dream_** by Meeralith. (Teen). Todd/OFC. An excellent prequel to the author’s All Living Things series, which features humans, Wraith, and vampires! 
  * **_I Can See Your Destiny_** byYoucannotseewhatisnotthere. (Gen). Vegas AU where Todd saves John and then they join the Atlantis expedition with John as Todd’s ‘handler’. Great headcanon. (WIP).
  * **_Post Season 5 AU series_** by Jaunty Hako. Starts out Gen but gets shippy further on (John/Todd). A highlight is story #7, which is an excellent ‘fake relationship’ fic. 
  * **_Stumbling Into Decrepitude_** by lears_daughter. (Teen). Torren goes on his first gate team mission and a much older team (plus Todd) have to come to his rescue.
  * **_The Man in Black_** by Mortissimo. (Teen+) John/Todd. A reimagining of ‘The Last Man’ episode. Todd is in stasis waiting for one more chance to see John. Incredibly emotional. 
  * **_Warrior_** by Queen of the Red Skittle. (Teen+). A Wraith takes in an orphaned child after a culling. Excellent worldbuilding regarding hive life for both Wraith and humans. (fanfiction.net).
  * **_Wraith Hotel 1 & 2 _**by Salchat. (Gen). Who is the horrifying enemy that the team must confront and what are his dark plans for the hive ship, and for John and his team?



**_The Unusual Suspects_ **

**Todd**

For most Wraith fans, there may be only one… and that would have to be Todd. He’s intelligent, shrewd and superior, just like a good Wraith should be. But he’s also willing to give credit where credit’s due and he doesn’t seem to mind (much) when he has to work alongside the Lanteans. He certainly seems unique among Wraith; his hair is a delightful mess, he refuses to serve any queens, and he has a darkly sarcastic sense of humour. What’s curious about him is that it’s hard to work out if he really is in it for his own gain or if he genuinely cares about the fate of both Wraith and humans alike. It’s this uncertainty that makes for some excellent reading. Whether he’s the villain or the hero, he’s always entertaining…

 ** _The Commander_** by Eos1969. (Gen). A young wraith officer shares his observations of his Commander (Todd) before being overwhelmed by the power of his ancient mind. This story includes some fascinating headcanon regarding the way Wraith communicate mind-to-mind, which builds across the following stories in the **_Nexus series_** to become an original take on telepathy and the unique abilities of Todd and Nexus, as well as some of the Lanteans. 

**_Permutationality_ **by Sardonicsmiley. (Teen+). Todd uses an imprisoned Rodney to work for his queen. The excellent hive headcanon is entrancing which really brings the hive environment to life, in equal parts spellbindingly alien and disturbingly strange. The dynamic between Todd and Rodney is great with Todd riding the line between captor and colleague. A definite must for Todd and Rodney fans.

 ** _Race to the Devil_** by Trillian52. (Teen). Todd and John realise that they're racing against one another in an attempt to Kolya. This story spends a lot of time inside the minds of the two protagonists, making it a fascinating character study into the inner workings of the Wraith’s mind and how he views the human who he is still connected with. They will both have to face teaming up one more time if they're going to ever conquer the enemy they have in common. (On Fanfiction.net).

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Gratitude_** by Jaunty Hako. (Teen). Jeannie wants to thank the Wraith responsible for her recovery.
  * **_Imago_** by RosiePaw. (Explicit). Rodney/John, Todd/Rodney/John. The excellent sequel to Auburn’s Unnatural Selection.
  * **_Out in the Cold_** by Naja_moonshadow. (Mature). Evelyn did not expect to live as long as she has. Nor did she expect to die while trapped with Todd.
  * **_Perhaps Speak, Kneel, Touch, Kiss_** by Erda. (Mature). Todd/John, Rodney/John. John is compelled towards Todd, but he needs Rodney too.
  * **_The Keeper_** by Blackchaps. (Not rated). Rodney/John. Todd kidnaps Rodney. John stages a rescue and ends up caught as well. 



**Michael**

When, oh when, will there ever be justice for poor Michael? This Wraith was the subject of an early experiment that attempted to turn a Wraith into a human. I mean, what better way to solve the Wraith feeding problem than by leaving the galaxy full of long-haired blokes with no memories, itchy palms, and a distinct lack of ladies? Oh, er… And what was that you asked? Consent? Pah! The New Lanteans don’t need to ask for consent. They’re the good guys! ...Right? 

**_Behind Enemy Eyes_ **by Splitbeak. (Teen). Michael exacts justice in the most poetic way possible... by turning Sheppard into a Wraith. What is interesting about this story is that it doesn’t just explore the impact of the Lanteans’ experiments on Michael, but also what Michael believes to be the greatest of all punishments; being rejected by your own people. This story delves into the treatment of John after he has been changed, what he did as a Wraith and what it means to be human.

 **Suggestions for further reading:** ****

  * **_If Not By Faith, Then By The Sword: Five Happy Endings for Teyla and Michael_** by SarahT. (Explicit). This fic is exactly what the title promises...
  * **_Not With a Bang But With a Whimper_** by LadyKoori. (Explicit). Michael/Carson Beckett, Carson/John. John discovers what Michael did to Carson…
  * **_Repair_** by Penknife. (Teen). It's a while before he understands where things went wrong. A great character study of the Wraith known as Michael. 



**Steve**

Oh, Steve. Stevey, Steve-o, Steven. This pretty-boy space vamp had it all; long glossy tresses, a million-dollar smile, and some of the best, hissiest dialogue. That is until the Lanteans used him to test the Hoffan drug and he died a horribly agonising death…

 ** _My Soul From Out That Shadow_** by Frostfire. (Teen/Mature). Part of the _Steve the Wraith series._ This first fic is from Steve’s point of view while he’s in captivity in Atlantis. The author really captures Steve’s Wraith way of perceiving the world and how he views John Sheppard in particular. If you enjoy that one, you might like its sequel, _Predatory,_ which is from an outsider watching Steve and John interact. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Alwara_** by Gatestrider. (Teen). The story of a blind girl and her companion, a Targal. Steve features from chapter 4. 
  * **_Sometimes a Good Deed Goes Unpunished_** by Wraithperfection. (Teen). Sheppard decides to help Steve. Followed by _One Good Turn Deserves Another._
  * _**The Third Point** by Justsimplymeagain. (Not rated). John/Steve, Todd/John. John is captured by Steve, who should be dead. What happens when Todd finds out? (WIP)._
  * **_The Vaccine series_** by Meeralith. (Mature). Steve the Wraith/OFC, John/Todd, Teyla/Wraith, Michael/Wraith. Steve and a biologist create a serum that makes feeding non-lethal. 



**Kenny**

This wraith appears in many fics but almost always as a small character. As Second in Command, he’s often cast as a sidekick for Todd. He is a good contrast to his High Commander. While Todd is sociable and ever the humorous diplomat, Kenny is very reserved, especially around humans. While you will see him popping up in many stories, there are very few that focus on him. So thank goodness for:

 **_Dry Spell_ ** by Ashkaztra. (Gen). ‘From the remnants of betrayal, there are two ways to go, and they will not fade quietly. Or; what Kenny was doing while Todd got himself stuck on _Earth in Enemy at the Gate_.’ Full of delightful hivemind headcanon and a mixture of canon characters and OCs, this fic really captures the Wraith point of view. The author puts it best by stating that ‘someone had to do the mopping up while Todd was off sulking in ugly jumpsuits.’

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_With a Hand to Hold and Eyes to See_** by Eos. (Teen). Major Lorne and Kenny are both injured and trapped on a desolate planet. There's nothing for Evan and Kenny to do but hope for rescue and find a way to hold on. Or, a wraith and a human fall from the sky and then fall in love.
  * **_When You Give a Wraith a Name_** by Bagheerita. (Gen). "To show you that we accept you as part of our hive," the bold Wraithling says, "we will undergo the human ritual of naming."



**Queens**

More mysterious than their male counterparts, Wraith Queens are still the subject of stories that explore how they interact with other characters. Of particular interest is the character of Teyla, who, though human, canonically carries some Wraith DNA. 

**_The Other Queen_ ** by Sheafrotherdon. (Gen). "As the intruders are brought before her, the Queen inhales, pulls their scent into her lungs." This story is a retelling of events from the episode Spoils of War from the perspective of the queen. From the way she interprets the scents of the Lanteans to her mental battle with Teyla, this is a compelling peek inside the mind of a Wraith queen. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Alone_** by Laura in Pegasus (Gen). Teyla wakes up during the night to find that Atlantis has been deserted.
  * **_Beginnings_** by The_Dancing_Walrus. (Gen). A pre-series fic focusing on the origins of Wraith as an intelligent species.
  * **_Identity_** by Tielan. (Teen). Teyla dreams of her foremothers as she travels on Todd’s hive, ready to masquerade as a wraith queen. 
  * **_Lorelei_** by Sarah T. (Mature). A disturbing visit in Atlantis from a Wraith Queen.
  * **_Not Exactly the Snow Queen_** by Kres. (Teen). Their mind is a simple play. Sequel to Poor Little _Wraithgirl_. 
  * **_Poor Little Wraithgirl_** by Salieri. (Not rated). A young wraith female, a Sulum, wrestles with her hunger and inability to sate it. (Live Journal). 
  * **_Rodney versus the Wraith_** by Brumeier. (Teen). Rodney is kidnapped and meets a rather unique young female wraith who he names Audrey.
  * **_Wraith Queen Teyla Collection series_** by Mayachain. (Gen). Begins with stories involving Teyla as a wraith queen and expands to include Todd, Keller, and the Genii.



****

**Original Wraith Characters**

Who likes original Wraith characters? We do! We do! And it seems Todd is in a terrible hurry to follow up on these OWC fics too… The world of the Wraith is such a fascinating landscape (spacescape?) to play in that it should come as no surprise that there is a colourful variety of OWCs off on various adventures within fanfiction. And lucky for us, many of these OWCs have artwork too!

 **_Fit For a Queen_** by Salchat. (Gen). A young Wraith defies his Queen and is shunned by his hive. Will he find a place within Wraith society or will he have to leave forever? This story takes place after an uneasy truce has been established between humans and Wraith, with the Wraith having undergone gene therapy so that they can survive on human food. This fic introduces readers to two fantastic OCs; Zephyr, the passionate wraith who doesn’t really fit in, and Frostvine, a young female wraith who likes to exercise her queenly attitude. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Appellation_** by Bagheerita. (Gen). Stuck moving at sublight speeds, the Daedalus' engineering section kills some time by helping the Wraith Technician select a name.
  * **_Forbidden Fruit_** by Dragonflower1. (Mature). A wraith and his lover leave their hive to flee from a tyrannical Commander who has claimed one of them as his own. (WIP).
  * **_Into the Hive_** by Ashkaztra. (Teen). A collection of ficlets and sketches in an ongoing attempt to sort out my headcanon regarding just how the Wraith work.
  * **_Nexus series_** by Eos1969. A young wraith officer, trying to navigate his stay in Atlantis, will find Sheppard’s team rather surprising, and see why his Commander (Todd) finds them so fascinating.
  * **_Regina Donum_** by Bagheerita _._ (Mature). A stranded Wraith and a young girl who have depended on each other to survive are reclaimed by civilization when Atlantis stumbles upon them. (WIP)
  * **_The Heart of a Warrior_** by Palatinedreams. (Explicit). Ronon is forced to fight against another Wraith who's Michael's prisoner and has been turned into a hybrid as well, and only if he learns to trust a Wraith and work together with him they'll both be able to survive and escape...
  * **_The Sound of Silence_** by Palatinedreams. (Mature). Rodney is not looking forward to working with a Wraith Scientist, while Evan is actually looking forward to getting to know the Wraith Commander.
  * **_Under the Eagle’s Shadow_** by Palatinedreams. (Explicit). OWC/OMC. Areon the Wraith has somehow crash-landed in Earth’s past. Captured by a centurion, he has much to learn about the humans from Earth. (WIP).
  * **_Winter and Amber_** by AtomicV. (Mature). Amber and a Wraith are stranded on a planet together. Both struggle to trust each other as they try to get home. (WIP)



**_Let’s talk about ships, baby..._ **

Every fandom has its OTP (One True Pairing) and SGA is no exception. But while McShep definitely dominates the Stargate Atlantis slash stories, when it comes to the Wraith there is one pair that beats out all the rest; Todd and John. 

Relationships in fanfiction are indicated by the characters’ names separated by a ‘/’ or ‘slash’ symbol while friendships are indicated by a ‘&’. **Fun Fact!** It’s only the male/male fics that are referred to as ‘slash’ (and female/female relationships are often referred to as ‘femslash’). This is because in the 1960s Star Trek fanfiction popularised the pairing of Kirk/Spock which became known as ‘slash’ fiction.

**Todd/John**

These two met while imprisoned by Acastus Kolya, a cruel Genii soldier hellbent on revenge. What Kolya didn’t bank on was Sheppard’s knack for talking people (or, in this case, a Wraith) into teaming up to achieve a common goal. After breaking out of prison together, the Wraith with the messy hair and star tattoo manages to worm his way into Sheppard’s heart. Well, his chest at least. Much has been made of the Gift of Life, when Todd fed Life back into John’s body which is usually only reserved for “our most devout worshippers and… our brothers” and the rest is history... 

**_Becoming Hive_ **by Kassaray. (Mature). Todd/John. With a compelling and unique headcanon, this story sees John struggling with his growing compulsion to accept a hive-tie with Todd, a result of the gift of life. While he angsts over what it means to become ‘hive’, Todd slowly introduces John to the wonderful world of his Wraith. Awesome OCs round out a feel-good fic that celebrates the unique nature of being Wraith and the telepathic connections that bind them to one another. (WIP).

 **_Best Laid Plans_** by Dragonflower1. (Explicit). This story is an in-depth look at life for Todd and John post-season 5. It picks up right after _Enemy at the Gate_ while Atlantis is stuck on Earth, and follows their journey as they struggle to escape the Ancient City while dealing with feelings for each other that they can no longer deny. The author gets right into Todd’s head, bringing extraordinary insights into this elusive character. Readers will feel his intense hurt when he believes himself abandoned by John, and will be equally fascinated by the life he establishes for himself in the city of San Francisco. 

**_Nemo_ **by Bagheerita. (Explicit). ‘He wakes, and he doesn't know who he is. Todd's own plans and those of Michael get torn at cross purposes, and the inimitable Sheppard could be the deciding element in which faction wins the war to control the galaxy.’ Or, a story that manages to include everything you ever wanted in a Todd/John fic and then expand it into an epic series that is now onto its tenth masterful tale.

 **_Notes on the Pharmacodynamics of Irato Sapiens_** by Mavet. (Explicit). This story burst onto the fandom scene so recently it isn’t even finished yet, but has managed to garner impressive attention from readers. Todd and John are imprisoned together while the Wraith is subject to awful experimentation. The author cultivates a mutually protective relationship and provides engrossing Wraith science headcanon. (WIP).

 ** _The Things Unspoken_** by Palatinedreams. (Explicit). John/Todd. Atlantis has returned to Pegasus a couple of weeks ago, and the New Lanteans are negotiating a future alliance with Todd and his Hives. There is one condition Todd is insisting on that might change John's life forever though, because he wants him to spend three weeks on board his Hive together with him and his crew, and John suddenly has to deal with feelings he's kept hidden and locked deep inside himself for far too long. Those three weeks on board Todd's Hive will not only teach John a lot of things he didn't know about Wraith so far, but also change his relationship with Todd forever. This story also approaches the soulmate-topic different from the classical way where colors or the five senses are an indication that one has found their soulmate, and addresses the question about Wraith names that was never truly answered in the original series. (WIP). 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Anything for my Sick Mate_** by Dulinneth. (Explicit). Todd has to care for John when he falls ill, right when John had something special planned. 
  * **_Chase_** by Mimm. (Teen). John and Todd visit a Wraith planet to negotiate a treaty. While they wait, they share a room. Pre-slash, developing relationship.
  * **_Five Times the Team Talked to Todd_** by Rotblume. (Teen). 
  * _**Hivewrecker** _by Rudigersmooch. (Explicit). John's team is captured by Todd's ex, and John finds out he has an unexpected reputation.
  * **_If We Make It Past the Judgement_** by Sandrine Shaw. (Mature). "Trust me," the Wraith says with a smile that mocks John, and it's almost enough for him to put a stop to this whole thing. Pre-slash, developing relationship.
  * **_Laying Claim_** by ChibiAyane. (Explicit). Todd is forced to ‘claim’ John to keep other interested Wraith officers away while John stays on Todd’s ship.
  * **_Reincarnation is a Bitch_** by Shadow_crawler. (Not rated). Warning: major character death (sort of). Todd keeps meeting reincarnations of his John (sort of). This is a tear-jerker! 



**Todd/Keller**

While het pairings are less common with the Wraith, nothing gets the sparks flying like some quality lab time between these two characters. The joint venture of a retrovirus that aims to change the nature of Wraith feeding plays a pivotal role in stories that pair up these two. By having this in common, along with the fight to get other Wraith on side, this unlikely couple is drawn to one another. 

**_Seventh Seed_** by Jansma. (Mature). Set at the end of the SGA Legacy novels, Guide (Todd) takes Jennifer onto his hive to develop a serum that might allow peace to come to Pegasus. They both struggle to adapt; Jennifer to the restrictions as a human on a hive and Todd to the possibility of a very different future for the Wraith. The author describes being inspired by the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone and it shows in both the story’s tone and in their relationship. 

**Suggestions for further reading:** ****

  * **_Little Drop of Poison_** by The Troll. (Mature). Can the Lanteans trust Todd to keep his word? Or, more specifically, can Jennifer trust him enough to work alongside him in towards an uncertain future?
  * **_Freighted with the Memories and Dreams and of Time_** **and** ** _A Strange, Far Place_** by Mayachain. (Teen). Pre-slash/developing relationship with a fascinating solution to the feeding problem.
  * **_Of Claws and Sticky Clothes_** by Klingonvalhalla. (Explicit). Todd/Guide and Jennifer in a pool trying to cool off...



**Todd/Rodney**

This magical pairing has sadly very few fics to enjoy, despite the two characters making such an entertaining couple! Both highly intelligent and intolerant of fools, there is no shortage of fun and drama whenever they are together. 

**_Hold On, Hold On, Hold On_** by Lies_d. (Explicit). Todd kidnaps Rodney to get him to build a weapon he can use in the Wraith civil war. They have to become mates to keep Rodney protected. This is an intriguing study of how one headstrong genius slowly falls for his captor and manages to get under the Wraith’s skin. This fic doesn’t hold back on its darker tone or the impossible dilemma faced by Rodney.

 **Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Brain stimulation_** by Yaoiyuri. (Explicit). Funny two-part series where Todd comes to Atlantis to help with a project. Translated from Czech to English. 
  * **_I Want to Suck You Like an Animal_** by Challenge accepted. (Not Rated). Labeled as M/M but more like pre-slash for Rodney/Todd. Funny interactions between Rodney and Todd. 
  * **_Rodney/Todd_** by Thingswithwings. (Mature). The effects of the Gift on Dr. McKay.



**Teyla/Michael**

While Michael feels betrayed by Teyla, and Teyla turns that feeling right back on him in canon, some of these stories explore a more cathartic look at their relationship. As mentioned above, Michael was the unsuspecting victim of a high-handed experiment by the Lanteans. He bonded with Teyla who tried to show him some compassion, leading them into a difficult and ill-fated relationship. 

**_The Human Stain_** by Tevere. (Explicit). ‘He suffers for a crime he has no idea he has committed and Teyla cannot feel pleasure in it.’ This story examines the time Michael spends in Atlantis and the growing attraction between himself and Teyla. He slowly becomes more aware of the lies he has been fed and the injustice of his situation, while they grapple with their feelings for one another. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Meeting by Moonlight_** by Peacehopeandrats. (Gen). Teyla/Michael. Teyla has convinced the crew of Atlantis to allow Michael to remain in the city after the Wraith invasion. (WIP).
  * **_More of Stars and Sea_** by Jansma. (Explicit). Michael is exiled but calls to Teyla. She can’t help herself but answer his call. 
  * **_The Language of Hard Nouns_** by Siria. (Mature). “A strange cry forced its way out of her throat, high and inhuman; and that, she thought, with a sudden dizzying clarity, was appropriate. How could she be human now; what was she anymore?”
  * **_The Only Truth that Sticks_** by Tielan. (Mature). Torren and Kanaan are lost so Teyla becomes a Wraith Queen once more and turns to Michael for help. 



**Rare Pairings**

Don't get too excited folks, this isn't a real Wraith couple but rather a photo manipulation (*cue sighs of disappointment*) because it's ridiculously hard to find shots from the show that have two Wraith together, despite the fact that they all had a tendency to invade each other's space (and that of the humans, too). Luckily we have fanfiction to explore different Wraith/human relationships.

 **_Remembrance_ ** by Amunetmana. (Teen). Ronon/Michael. Tackling the challenge of believably pairing Ronon (of all characters) with a Wraith partner is no small undertaking. In this story, Michael changes Ronon into a Wraith but it transpires that it is himself he wishes to change. An odd couple that manages to work well and an evocative look at Michael’s struggle with his sense of identity. The sequel _Reconciliation_ is equally good. Months after Ronon chose to go with Lastlight, Lastlight’s existence has begun to overflow with new life and feeling he had thought long gone. But he is tired, his grip ever slipping, and there are so many ways to die these days.

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_A Necessary Evil_** by Dragonflower1. (Mature). OWC/Rodney. Trapped on a remote planet with a hungry Wraith, what will Dr. Rodney McKay do to survive? (WIP).
  * **_A Slight Misunderstanding_** by Emerald Embers. (Gen). Michael/Carson Beckett. Michael misunderstands his relationship with Dr. Beckett.
  * **_Epic_** by Nonbinaryezrabridger. (Teen). Michael/Aidan. Ford escapes the hive ship. When he goes on a mission to get more enzyme, he runs into a very unusual wraith.
  * **_On Her Attend_** by Darkrose. (Teen). Pre-slash Todd/Teyla. How Todd views Teyla since she played the role of his queen. 
  * **_The Uniform is Not Enough_** by The Frogg. (Gen). Todd/Evan. A difficult future-AU where Evan has to make tough choices. Sequel is _Peace Comes Bearing Shoes that Dare Not Fit._



**PWP (Porn Without Plot)**

Fanfiction is well-known for it's, ahem, adult ratings and storylines. Much like Shawn and his wine, PWP fics have become a guilty pleasure for many readers, but where do we even start?

 **_From the Entrance to the Exit, it’s farther than it looks_** by SarahT & Spike21. (Explicit). ‘An Athosian, a Lt. Colonel, and a Wraith walk into a sex club…’. This premise is the perfect summary for a story that offers far more plot than is usual as Teyla, John and Todd go undercover in a sex club to catch a Wraith. The interaction between the three of them, in an effort to fit in, is highly charged erotica and sizzles on the page; ‘Todd's grip was like being wrapped in a thunderstorm, shocks discharging everywhere they touched, knocking John senseless and breathless.’

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Double-stuffed Oreos_** by Shadow_crawler. (Explicit). Todd/Wraith/John. John’s got a wish, Todd has resources, they help each other. 
  * **_I Will Carry You Home in My Teeth_** by Sarah T. (Explicit). Teyla/Wraith Queen. “Partial surrender is a contradiction in terms”.
  * **_Suit and Tie_** by Shadow_crawler. (Explicit). John/Todd. John’s invited to an award banquet and Todd’s allowed to go. He didn’t realize how good the wraith would look in a suit until after the fact.
  * **_Taste Me_** by Ex_tenebris. (Explicit). Todd/John. John tastes some Wraithfruit candies and then gets to taste Todd...
  * **_The Edge of a Knife_** by Sabinelagrande. (Explicit). Todd/Teyla. Teyla as a wraith queen forcing Todd to submit. 
  * **_Triacontagon_** by Shaded Mazoku/Ashkaztra. (Explicit). Thirty ficlets exploring John and Todd’s relationship.
  * **_Welcome Home_** by Shadow_crawler. (Explicit). Todd/John. John’s been gone on a mission for way too long and Todd is more than happy to show John how much he was missed.



**_Genres and AUs_** **_and tropes, oh my!_**

**Transformation**

Who doesn’t love a metamorphosis fic, am I right? Whether it’s messy-haired Colonels devolving into bugs, anxious doctors sprouting into hive ships, or unlucky Wraith officers becoming human, Stargate Atlantis had no shortage of compelling transformation scenarios. 

**_Keepsakes_** by Taste_is_sweet. (Teen). Rodney/bug!John. This fic is simply gorgeous. When Sheppard completely changes into an iratus/human, Rodney cannot bear the thought of giving up on him. So he builds a habitat for John in Atlantis, desperately hoping he’ll become himself once again. But there is no sign of any humanity in him for an excruciatingly long time. Rodney spends all of his free time outside of the enclosure and one day notices that ‘John’ has been hoarding little keepsakes that belong to his friends… 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_Bugboy_** by Tarlan. (Teen). John/Rodney. Carson's retrovirus didn't change John back completely...
  * **_Hive John_** and **_Hive_** by LitGal. (Mature). John/Rodney. John and Rodney have been prisoners of Todd, and the Wraith has found a way to do what Michael could not--create true hybrids. 
  * **_Hive John - Addition_** by puddlejumper38. (Not rated). Continues from chapter 2 of _Hive John_ by LitGal. 
  * **_Imago Dei_** by greenapple. (Mature). Evan/bug!John. Evan and John work at a carnival in the 1930s and embark on a steamy relationship.
  * **_Making You Better_** by ChibiAyane. (Explicit). Michael/John, Todd/John. Michael kidnaps John for nefarious reasons. Why? Nothing John wants anything to do with. Too bad he doesn't get a choice. (WIP).
  * **_The Good Soldier_** by Deconblus. (Gen). "He waits". 
  * **_Wherever I have gone (the blues are all the same)_** by Moorglade. (Gen). "John used to be human once."
  * **_Xenophilia, and other assorted peculiarities_** by violentdarlings. (Mature). Keller/wraith!Rodney. Rodney is ashamed of his wraith body but Keller loves everything about him. 



**Alternate Universe**

Writers really get to let their imaginations fly in parallel realities - and that is saying a lot when the genre is science fiction to begin with! Anything is possible in these stories and most readers just cannot get enough. 

**_Upside Down_ **by Queen of the Red Skittle. (Teen). Todd & John. Have you ever wondered what the galaxy would have been like if the Ancients never lost the war? When John is sent to one such universe, he gets to witness first hand the terrifying reality where Wraith are enslaved by the Alterans. Luckily he manages to befriend a Wraith he knows well in his own reality. The author does a fantastic job of forcing us to face the fact that humans are no less susceptible to corruption of too much power. (Fanfiction.net).

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_100+ Words of Stargate Atlantis_** by rudigersmooch. (Not rated). John/Todd, Teyla/Todd. An ongoing collection of short ficlets/standalone snippets based on FFA prompts.
  * **_Blood Primes of Atlantis series_** by Tielan. (Mature/Explicit). John/Teyla, Michael. Unique Vampire AU that reimagines the way the characters interact with one another.
  * **_City of the Lost_** by SamanthaStarbreaker. (Not rated). Todd/fem!John. Lucifer crossover. Lucifer is in Atlantis to solve a murder. He also decides to help out a struggling Sheppard. (WIP).
  * **_Iratus: the Revival_** by Mific. (Explicit). John/Rodney, Ronon/Woolsey. Sheppard wants his band back, but they’ll need a new drummer, new management, and kickass lyrics from an old beatpoet...
  * **_Morality Matters_** by Ari of the Ancients. (Mature) Todd & Jennifer & John. Vegas AU where Keller, Sheppard and McKay help Todd escape Area 51.
  * **_Return to Pegasus_** by Vanadis (Mature). Part of a McShep AU series. Todd asks for John’s help to rescue a missing queen but John gets taken down by a mysterious entity on a strange planet. 
  * **_Who Could Claim the Sky_** by Lavvyan. (Not rated). In a world ruled by the Wraith, Rodney McKay is just trying to keep his head down but new events might make him betray his greatest secret. 
  * **_You Just Never Know_** by Flawsinthevoodoo. (Teen). John Sheppard thought he knew what his future held until one day he meets… himself? A tale of Science Shenanigans and falling in love.



**Crossover**

Fans get to play in two (or more!) fandoms with these fics. Much like the AU stories, these stories aim to answer that all-important question that inspires writers everywhere; “I wonder what would happen if…?” 

**_Wait for the River_** by lears_daughter. (Mature). This author pairs SGA with plenty of other fandoms in their work (Veronica Mars, X-men, and Batman, to name a few), but here they go for a crossover with SG1. Also set in the Vegas AU, Todd escapes and takes a gravely injured Sheppard with him. Hot on their tails is Jack O’Neill’s clone, who will do whatever it takes to bring Todd down. An excellent resolution to the Vegas episode, the author posits the notion that, no matter what reality they’re in, John and Todd are fated to share their destinies. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_A Lesson in Evil_** **_by Madison_** by Sgamadison. (Mature). SGA/Sherlock Holmes. Holmes and Watson are on the hunt for a bizarre dangerous killer, when strangers arrive to join the hunt. 
  * **_The Codex of Atlantis_** by Ami_ven. (Gen). SGA/The Mummy. Rodney and John accidentally release the evil queen buried in the ancient City of Atlantis.
  * **_The President’s Son (The First One, Anyways)_** by Bam4Me. (Teen). SGA/Doctor Who. John Sheppard - 493 years old - and very, very dedicated to the city Atlantis. And in love with a wraith.
  * **_The Shadow Over Atlantis series_** by NebulousMistress (G, T, & M). SGA/Cthulhu Mythos. Rodney McKay has a secret connection to Innsmouth, one he’s desperate to protect.



**Humour and Crack!fics**

With all of the tension between Wraith and humans, sometimes what we need is to let our hair down a little and read something fun or a little frivolous. While humour is the order of the day, and the tone of each of these stories, some of them also belong to a sub-group known as the crack fic. No situation is off the table, nothing is deemed too ridiculous, and anything goes in these wild and hilarious tales. 

**_People are people (except when they’re wraith)_ ** by Eleveninches. (Teen). John/Todd, Rodney/John, Teyla/Michael. This story was written possibly before Todd got his name in the show. In this funny scenario fic, ‘Todd’ becomes human and returns with the team to Atlantis. He becomes buddies with John, much to Rodney’s annoyance. An AU look at wraith-to-human transformations and their inclusion in Atlantis. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * **_A Day in the Life_** by Shadow_crawler. (Teen). Different ways Todd and other wraith mess with the Lanteans. 
  * **_A Wraith’s Guide to Food and Nutrition_** by Rhymer23. (Gen). The Wraith struggle with their diet, Sheppard and McKay struggle to play teacher, and everyone struggles with cake and other evils.
  * **_Is That a Wraith Stunner in Your Pocket or Are You Just Happy To See Me?_** by Eos1969. (Teen). Todd/It’s a surprise! The Stargate is on the brokent. Just as Todd and Kenny are getting truly fed up with being stuck in Atlantis, someone unexpected comes through the gate… 
  * **_That’s a lot of Entertainment_** by Nagi_schwarz. (Gen). The Wraith have a new hobby. No one realized they'd had an old hobby (besides killing and eating humans). It's all Marie's fault. -OR- How K-pop saved the Pegasus Galaxy.
  * **_The Long Road Home_** by Rhymer23. (Gen). John and a Wraith are plastic action figures determined to escape from their new owner. Photos too!



**Works in progress - p** **ossibly perpetually cliffhung, but still worth reading**

These stories haven’t been updated in over a year, but we’re willing to hang in there for some new chapters which may happen, especially with some encouragement from readers!

 ** _Diary of a Wraithiologist_** by Sleepyowlet. (Explicit). Todd/OFC, Shawn/OFC. Meet Iris Popplewell, a scientist who has been sent aboard Todd's hive to study the Wraith. The Wraith in question have taken the retrovirus but with a twist - they can survive on regular food _and_ they have retained their ability to absorb the life energy of humans. This fanwork weaves Iris’ diary entries into the narrative as she makes her observations and becomes rather friendly with Shawn the Wraith (from _Condemned_ ) but this, unsurprisingly, does not go very well. A humourous take on hive life which begins with, ‘This is the diary of Iris Popplewell. Just in case someone finds this next to my desiccated corpse, which is more likely than not,’ we live in hope that a new chapter will one day appear on AO3. 

**Suggestions for further reading:**

  * Klingonvalhalla’s **_Medea_**. (Explicit). Todd/Keller. Atlantis receives a remote distress signal from a seemingly abandoned Wraith facility. A small core team discovers unknown horrors hidden within.
  * Lady Mayrid’s **_Stargate Atlantis - Legacy: Part 1_**. (Mature). Todd/OFC. John’s younger sister turns up in Atlantis as a super-soldier. One who is assigned to keep tabs on Todd…
  * Thefrogg’s **_Where We Live._** (Teen+). Todd & Evan. A traumatised Todd seeks sanctuary in Atlantis. When John isn’t interested, Evan steps in. 



**After reading a story you liked, don’t forget to click the ‘kudos’ button, add a comment, and** **recommend your faves to your friends. The authors will love you for it (and keep on writing)!**

**We hope this report has given you heaps of great suggestions to expand your Bookmark lists and continue your journey through the SGA Wraith (and Wraith-related) fandom.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the photos displayed here are courtesy of bagheerita.tumblr.com. :D

**Author's Note:**

> We hope this report brings you lots of excellent hours of Wraithy reading. 
> 
> * Disclaimer - this is not a definitive guide on all things Wraith and Wraith-related. We've included lots of helpful links to take your reading journey even further. All images used are from the show.


End file.
